TumToes
Who is TumToes? He used to be a young and shy upshoot looking for romance in his life until he learned tricks of the trade to get what he wants. TumToes was Roflgator's (Rob's) apprentice until he got cast out after betraying his trust and was then replaced by WiFiPunk as the new apprentice. Learning from the wingmanning master himself, TumToes was taught the social skills necessary to play the games of manipulation and backstabbing. Some may debate that he never learned much, but in the end he got the girl he was after which accounts for something, right? Lore/History Early beginnings TumToes was dating Folkona when he met Chipz and Roflgator in The Great Pug with the old RP group. They broke up shortly after TumToes spitefully cheated on her after Folkona began to get a bit too intimate with Chipz for him to handle. After this he became Roflgators apprentice, with the robot teaching him the art of both "wing-manning" and "cucking". Wing-manning being the way to support someone to get a date or in a successful relationship. Cucking on the other hand means baiting a couple into breaking up their current relationship, and then pair them with someone else - or even better; yourself. On February 19th, 2018, he attempted to charm Nanoade by singing to her. He made a good performance but Nanoade dismissed him brutally. Best Gurl |thumb]] He was involved in a conflict with Chipz during his "friends" arc where Chipz attempted to use his Vampire charms to seduce Best Gurl. TumToes would have none of it and would go to any length to make the life of Chipz difficult. Chipz would eventually bite Best Gurl on Feb 26th, prompting TumToes to panic, fearing she would turn into a Vampire herself. Not knowing what to do, his first reaction was to dispose of her, coming to Rob for advice. Realizing that killing her would result in her 'turning' into what he feared, he reconsidered. After some relationship difficulties, he and Best Gurl eventually married. Though his old master Rob would use the new apprentice WiFiPunk to 'cuck' TumToes by trying to have him steal Best Gurl immediately after the wedding. Later, after being in complete disbelief of Ayytrox choosing Chipz, TumToes tried to make a fool out of them by competing with their daughter Helen Keller in a singing challenge on April 5th,2018 . Instead of actually competing in the singing challenge, he made an effort to insult them by making fun of Chipz' singing. After months of marriage over the Summer, TumToes would announce on August 17th, 2018 that he and Best Gurl had divorced. From their time together they had a son named Kwanniboh. again after a long absence from VRChat.|thumb]] Return of TumTum On Jan 25th, 2019 TumToes revisited Roflgator and The Golden Gator and met a lot of the new people since his absence. Roflgator wing-manned and paired him on a date with Artificial Sauce but he never turned up. He was invited to the bar but missed or ditched her, at least on two occasions the followed days since his revisit. date with Peppymint by bringing her flowers.|thumb]] In May 2019 he lived up to his old position as an apprentice to Roflgator in a way as he continued his "cucking" ventures. He was tasked with to interrupt Meech and Peppymints date and did so by hitting on his girlfriend in hilarious fashion. Rumor has it that he is currently working on stealing the love interest from two other love-sick bachelors. Trivia *He has admitted to loving "cringe" situations and aspires to be a "cuck"-master in true "Mr. Steal-your-girl" fashion. *People would often confuse his original avatar for an an undead creature but it was actually a regular person wearing a Halloween outfit. *TumToes had a knack for breaking RP immersion when things doesn't go his way. This was one of the reasons Roflgator abandoned him as apprentice. *He can actually play the guitar and sing fairly well but rarely showed it in-game. He performed one time when trying to charm Nanoade. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/tumtoes Video Clips *YouTube Archived Video - Rob looses his temper on TumToes and Prophet after they repeatedly broke roleplaying immersion *Twitch Video Clip - Trap TumToes appears *Twitch Video Clip - TumToes tries to cuck Meech on date Gallery OG TumToes.jpg|TumToes OG Avatar Roflgator July 23rd 4 TumToes return.jpg|TumToes revisiting The Lair of Roflgator on July 23rd. Rofl Jan 25th 4 Tumtoes at 8est.jpg|TumToes at 8est. Rofl Jan 25th 9 TumToes Trap.jpg|Trap TumToes sporting... "Roflgator themed" garments when revisiting The Golden Gator. Rofl Jan 25th 17 Meech insults TumToes calling him a Gay Magician.jpg|Insulted by Meech, calling him "a gay magician." Rofl April 21st 20 TumToes and Java.jpg|TumToes and Java Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans